


Valentine's Day

by karamel_dreams



Series: The three of us [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, baby au, karamelhiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: Karamel plus Valentine's Day plus Baby AU.That's all.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's a little something I wrote because melwood are adorable and they're the reason I puked fluffiness all over my screen. Fuck those two, seriously. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

1st part [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564626), 2nd part [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634538). 

 -

"Thank you so much for doing this," Kara said, hopping on one foot as she tried to tie her shoe on the other. Her hair was pulled back, an intricate braid falling over one shoulder, and her dark red lipstick matched the color of her dress.

"I am always happy to spend time with my granddaughter, you don't have to thank me for that," Eliza smiled warmly at her youngest daughter, shaking her head fondly when the clumsy blonde tripped over the edge of the couch and mumbled what must have been a curse word in kryptonian.

"Okay so," Kara stood straight, her hands on either side of her waist as a skeptical look crossed her features. "The powder milk is in the top left cabinet, I've left you five clean bottles though I doubt you will need to use them all, clean clothes are in the pink chest, diapers and wipes in the changing table, top drawer, bed time is at eight and she usually gets hungry around eleven. If we're not back by the time she's eaten just put her in the crib with some soft music and she'll fall back asleep on her own," the stressed mother listed, checking off items in her mental catalogue, making sure there was nothing left unmentioned and not taken care of. "What else?" She wondered with a crinkle between her brows and a frown tugging at her lips.

Eliza walked to Kara and squeezed her shoulder gently. "She's going to be fine, sweetheart, I do know how to take care of a baby," the older woman reassured.

The Kryptonian shook her head. "I know but-" she stopped mid-sentence and sighed, eyeing her baby in her adoptive mother's arms. "I worry," she admitted quietly and used a finger to caress her daughter's cheek.

"That's normal and I promise nothing will happen if you leave her for a few hours."

"You're right," Kara agreed, although she still felt anxious, she couldn't help it. She checked her watch and gasped. "I'm so late," she whined just as the door opened to reveal Mon-El.

He was dressed in jeans and a button-up, a tie wrapped loosely around his neck, and his hair was messy, probably because he'd flown home instead of taking a cab. Kara turned to look at him and she paused for a second to take the image in. He was handsome.

"Hi," she greeted with a grin as their eyes met.

Mon-El returned the smile and gave her a peck on the lips. "You look gorgeous," he complimented, a little bit breathless at the sight of her.

"I know," Kara joked, yet a blush rose to her cheeks. She went to grab her coat as Mon-El greeted Eliza and took their daughter in his arms. "You ready?" She asked him.

"One minute," Mon-El replied. He had the baby in his arms and he was looking down at her with a wide grin. "How does daddy look?" He cooed and pressed a kiss on the little one's forehead. "Rather handsome, huh?" He winked.

Kara laughed and swatted him lightly on the arm. "We're late," she reminded him.

He nodded knowingly but didn't take his eyes off his tiny girl. "I got something for you," he said, his mouth stretching further as he reached in his back pocket and revealed a small, light yellow rose. He hit the baby's nose with it gently and mumbled something in his native tongue that Kara barely managed to decipher. The baby let out an "ah" sound, so quiet and inexperienced, that had them all almost in tears. "I love you too," Mon-El laughed, giving her another kiss and passing her back to her grandmother's awaiting arms.

"Let's go," Kara prompted as soon as Mon-El's attention fell on her. She reached out to fix his tie, ran a hand through his hair to brush it back in place, and took a step back to check him over. "Now you're perfect," she nodded to herself, finally ready to go.

Mon-El shook his head with a smile. "Thanks for doing this Eliza," he turned to his mother-in-law one last time before following Kara to the door.

Eliza waved them both off. "Go. Have fun. Celebrate," she urged with her usual warm gaze. She held the baby in her arms a little tighter, swaying a little as she'd noticed her granddaughter yawning.

"Bye mom," Kara said, her tone fleeting and fading quickly as the door finally closed behind the young couple.

 ~

"Your biggest love, huh?" Kara teased as the two walked along the sidewalk. Their hands were intertwined and their shoulders pushed together on one side. "And what am I then?"

Mon-El glanced at his girlfriend with a raised brow and a playful glint in his eyes. He knew she was referring to what he'd called their baby girl just minutes beforehand and he decided to play along. "I thought you didn't understand my language.," he said.

Kara shrugged a shoulder in response. "I'm a quick learner."

"So what, are you jealous of our baby daughter?" The Daxamite ventured. He untangled his fingers from Kara's only to wrap his arm around her waist.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I think it's cute actually. But I'm definitely gonna have competition once she's old enough to claim you." They both laughed at that, briefly imagining the scenario, fully aware that their baby could definitely grow up to be a possessive one. Only two months old and already she had her parents wrapped around her tiny finger. She demanded attention in a way an infant shouldn't be able to, yet every day she amazed them, with every little thing she did.

Turning a corner, the couple stopped in front of a flower shop. "I know I got you flowers this morning but what about I buy you some more?" Mon-El suggested and was pleased to notice Kara had already had her eye on a bouquet.

"These ones over there do look pretty..." the blonde pointed with her finger, straying from her boyfriend's hold to smell the soft petals. She inhaled deeply, the aroma swirling through her nose and making her close her eyes in satisfaction. "I want these," she decided, her words more like a statement than a request.

"Anything for you," Mon-El kissed her on the lips and walked in the shop to buy some flowers for his lady.

Kara stood outside, relaxed and happy, her gaze dancing around as she let herself get lost in the atmosphere. It was Valentine's day, she had someone to celebrate with, and the smile on her face was genuine. For a second, she allowed herself to be swept by the joy, the love, the happiness. For just a second she decided to forget everything that caused her sorrow, every problem and painful memory, every struggle and reason to frown. She focused on Mon-El's heartbeat, on the thought that he was okay, and everyone else she loved was also having a good day. She thought of her baby girl, her tiny, happy, safe, loved angel, and she thought of her own life and how it had changed for the better. All the pain and misery hadn't destroyed her. She was alive.

"Hey," Mon-El's soft voice broke her out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

Kara looked at him, dazed and drunk even though she hadn't had a drop of alcohol. "I'm happy," she stated, her tone breathy and free and light.

Mon-El's eyes sparkled at the words. "Yeah?" He handed the bouquet to Kara. "I'm happy you're happy," he said, an inevitable smile on his face.

Kara looked at the flowers and then up at him. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, his stubble tickling her palm. She blinked for a moment, getting lost in the gray of his eyes, in the blue speckles they held, and she was in love. With every beat of her heart, every exhale of her lungs, every fiber of her being, she loved him. And she knew that it was cheesy, that it was cliche, but the feeling had bloomed within her, had stretched and expanded as far as her ribcage allowed, and now it was spilling out, leaking from her skin, demanding to be voiced, to be set free. She pressed her lips against Mon-El's for a lingering kiss and she guided his face with her hand. There was a hunger, a wild need, an intense craving, burning in her. It wasn't just sexual, nor just emotional, it was something that swallowed her whole. But it wasn't dangerous, and Kara gave herself over, she surrendered to the _pathos_. And she was happy to.

When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Kara swallowed and chased the sweetness of his lips. And Mon-El was starstruck, surprised by her intensity, her feverish need that he had felt overflowing as they kissed.

"That was something," he mumbled, blinking but still unable to break out of the daze Kara had lured him in.

The city was loud, it was bright, it was cold. The crowds swirled past them in a blur and the noises flowed by unnoticed. The wind was nothing but a soft caress on their skin. Nothing existed beyond the way their bodies crashed into each other and their eyes locked together. Right there on the sidewalk, outside a random flower shop that had been ridiculously decorated in celebration of Valentine's Day, the two stood wrapped in a bubble, existing in their own world.

"You're not my biggest love Kara Zor-El, because you're not part of a list. You're not comparable. You are my world and I will never understand what I've done to deserve your love but I'm so thankful to have it. I love you," Mon-El confessed quietly. The feeling was bubbling up in his throat and the way Kara was looking at him had him convinced he was done for. If she wanted she could bring him to his knees and he would let her. Because she made him weak and strong at the same time, although he couldn't figure out how that could be.

Kara smiled. "I love you too," she promised, just as quietly.

The thing is, they didn't need to shout their love out to the world, they only needed to whisper it to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> LEAVE A KUDOS.  
> WRITE A COMMENT.  
> And then you can leave :P
> 
> Also, I've decided to take requests during this long hiatus so if you've got anything in mind that you want written you can tell me in the comments or leave a message on my tumblr: mels-kara


End file.
